Discussão de beleza
by Sah.Peka-senpai e Konan-sama
Summary: Os akatsuki’s, do nada, começaram a ficar intrigados com o assunto: “Quem mais owna com as garotas?”. Assim, uma nova discussão acontece para decidir quem é o gatão da Akatsuki.


Ola, pessoas. Aqui as tias Sah.Peka e Konan com outra comédia Akatsuki...

O que aconteceria se eles começassem uma "discussão saudável" de quem é melhor em quesito "pegar garotas". Um querendo ser mais foda que o outro? Bom, no que vai resultar... Quem "owna" mais que quem... Só lendo o fanfic pra saber. XD

* * *

**Discussão de Beleza.**

Hidan: Humpt, seus idiotas! Vocês acham que tem chances de ser comparados a mim? Venerem-me – cara de fodão- Olhem só, meu cabelo penteadinho, arrumadinho, com gelzinho, todo gostosinho... As garotas ADORAM caras assim. Além de meus olhos serem maravilhosos, cor roxa/violeta escuro. Que chama atenção de qualquer garota! E elas simplesmente se apaixonam pelo meu jeito de ser! –Joga os cabelos para trás, fazendo cara de galã de novela mexicana e fazendo aquela pausa dramática-

Deidara: É, pode perceber-se que você não entende nada de garotas! A beleza não é tão importante para conquistá-las... Tem que ter é ESTILO! Então babem! Por que eu tenho os dois. – Cara de: "Sou tão foda que nem me agüento"-

Hidan: POoOut'z u.u –Foi ownado-

Sasori: Claro... Mas o que adianta ter estilo, ser bonito e popular, se isso tudo vai acabar um dia? As garotas não estão a fim de cuidar, de uns velhos babões com tudo caído. A beleza tem que ser para sempre e isso é para poucos, resumindo... EU! 8D. E acreditem, cabelo ruivo ainda está na moda – Passa a mão nos cabelos o ajeitando-

Hidan/Deidara: POoOut'z u.u – Ownados -

Itachi: Mas me respondam, o que adianta ser eterno, ruivo, estiloso, cabelo arrumadinho de gelzinho, se vocês não têm uma palavra... UCHIHA! Tem que ser muito foda pra carregar este sobrenome e TODAS as garotas sabem disso! O caso é que, de todos nos, as garotas tivessem que escolher apenas um... Vocês acham que elas escolheriam quem? Vocês? Um bando de anônimos, desconhecidos, indigentes? Claro que não! O primeiro que elas iriam agarrar, seriam a mim! Por quê? Por que além de ter tudo o que vocês tem _em dobro_, ainda tenho um sobrenome famoso e uma qualidade única... As minhas marquinhas no rosto, elas amam! Elas simplesmente gamam nas minhas marquinhas e nos meus olhos sharingan, que combina tanto comigo... 8D

Hidan/Deidara/Sasori: POoOut'z u.u –Foram ownados e feio-

Tobi: Nhá... Mas Tobi ser mais melhor de bom que vocês! Por quê? Porque as garotas não gostam, de caras que ficam falando, sempre do mesmo assunto! Hidan só fala da religião do triangulozinho, o Senpai só fala em explosão, Sasori- kun só fala que a arte é eterna e o Itachi-san só fala de si mesmo! Garotas gostam de caras com assuntos _diversos_ Que sejam bem _culturados_! Que sempre as façam rir, isso sim é um cara popular com as gatinhas, ou seja... O TOBI \ô/

Hidan/Deidara/Sasori/Itachi: POoOut'z u.u –Foram Ownados até pelo Tobi-

Kakuzu: Vocês estão esquecendo-se da coisa mais importante, nesse jogo de sedução... o DINHEIRO! Por acaso vocês vão levá-las pra sair nas costas? Ou vão arrumar um patinete? Ou quem sabe ainda, pegar um busão lotado, para ir ao shopping? Até parece, elas caem fora num segundo! O importante é ter bufunfa para bancá-las! E fora o tremendo mico de falar, pra elas que não tem dinheiro pra comprar aquele presente que elas taaaanto queriam! Por isso, eu sou o mais indicado pras gatinhas e além do dinheiro eu ainda posso me fazer de boneco de pano, pois como vocês sabem... Ou não... As garotas amam se agarrar em coisas macias quando estão deprimidas! E além de tuuudo isso, eu ainda tenho cinco corações, se magoar um, tem mais quatro para agüentar! Ou seja, relacionamento perfeito!

Hidan/Deidara/Sasori/Itachi/Tobi: POoOut'z u.u –Ownados pelo Kakuzu e muuuuiiitttoo feio-

Kisame: AÉ? Sinto informa-lhes, mas as garotas gostam é de homens sarados! Com um super corpo, totalmente definido... Como o meu! Além do mais, garotas gostam de bons nadadores, e , quem nesse mundo é melhor nadador do que eu? Garotas gostam de descobrir belezas naturais, e aonde mais se encontram beleza naturais? Obvio que no mar! Eu posso levá-las para descobrir as belezas do mundo, tirá-las da mesmice rotineira dos shopping's, para descobrir um mundo mais belo ao meu lado e além de tudo, eu ainda tenho uma espada que poderá protegê-las d qualquer perigo! Então, gatinhas venham que eu sou todinho de vocês! 8D

Hidan/Deidara/Sasori/Itachi/Tobi/Kakuzu: POoOut'z u.u – Ownados pelo Kisame-

Zetsu: O que adianta... Ser arrumado, ter estilo, ser eterno, ter sobrenome, ser culturado, ter dinheiro e levar as minaaw's pra conhecer os baguios lokos. Se vocês não tem amor a si próprio!

Todos: Ahn? O.õ

Zetsu: É trutaw! As ervas me curtem por que eu me amooww! Forma um trianguloow amowrowzoow! Tipoow, a parte pretaw ama a parte branca e as ervas. A parte branca ama a parte preta e as ervas. E as ervas ama nois dois! :3

Todos: Ahn? ?? O.õ (2)

Tobi: POoOut'z u.u –Só deu ele achando que o Zetsu ownou-

Todos: Ahn?? O.õ (3)

-Pein chega e entra na conversa-

Pein: Cala a boca todos vocês! Agora, o líder irá falar!

Todos: ¬¬' (?)

Pein: Eu sou tenho uma palavra pra definir todos vocês... INUTEIS! Sim, está perfeita para vocês e suas qualidades! Pois eu tenho TUDO o que vocês tem 6 vezes mais! Eu tenho 6 corpos, e isso faz as garotas enlouquecerem! Pois elas nunca se enjoarão de mim! Eu sou 6 vezes mais diferente! 6 vezes mais bonito! Sou 6 vezes mais forte! 6 vezes mais estiloso! Eu sou 6 vezes melhor que todos vocês juntos! E é por esse e outros motivos ainda melhores, que EU sou o líder e não recebo ordens de ninguém! As garotas amam os líderes! 8D

Hidan/Deidara/Sasori/Itachi/Tobi/Kakuzu/Kisame/Zetsu: POoOut'z u.u –Foram 6vezes mais ownados pelo líder-

Konan: Olha, não é por nada não... Mas vocês estão se achando _**muiiito³³³³³**_ mais do que são! (y)

Hidan: É nada! Estamos até sendo modestos!

Konan: Modestos? Vocês acham mesmo que são fodas? Pois eu vou dizer uma coisa... Só existe um cara nesse mundo que realmente Owna! Que faz as garotas enlouquecerem, apenas com seu olhar super charmoso. Que nasceu com o dom de ser incrível e único! Que tem tudo isso que vocês já falaram e até mais! Apenas um nome... Uchiha Sasuke! 8D

Todos: X.X¹²³³³²¹³³²²³³ - Morrem-

**FIM!**

Ta ai, povo! Esperamos que tenham curtido :3

Foi curtinha, mas era a intenção mesmo. Essa fic foi muito improvisada. Nem íamos escrever, mas depois mudamos de idéia, achamos seria legal postá-la! Então, digam o que acharam! XD

Bjs.


End file.
